Personal communicators in wireless communications systems are being provided with video communication capabilities in addition to the voice and data functions. A video imager is provided within the personal communicator to accept a video image input. Because the personal communicator is small and highly mobile in the hands of the user, the video imager assumes many orientations relative to the user due to hand manipulation and related user orientation relative to the communicator. As a result the video imager may be inappropriately oriented to accept the desired image input.